Junk Yard Dog
by Ecto-1
Summary: Not good with the summary for this one :)


This fic is a request from a friend of mine, Ghost Blue, and is a one-shot. Enjoy. And for the record, I do not own Knight Rider or the song Baby Mine (from Dumbo). You can sue me all you want, but all I can give you is Monopoly money :)

The black and silver Trans-Am sat silently inside the repair bay, hoping against hope that his baby brother would survive. The body of the once sleek black as night Trans-Am was almost completely destroyed. Not even the MBS was able to protect against the acid.

Karr's mind went back to the day before all of this happened. Kitt and Karr were asked by Devon to do a recon mission to find out about 'Acid' John Byrock. Byrock, by Flag's account, was a very dangerous man. He dealt in hazardous materials but was always able to be one step ahead of the law and needed to be put away for a long time.

So the Trans-Ams went to one of the addresses that Devon knew would be one of the waste disposal sites. Karr decided that they would split up to search the property faster.

"If you see something, let me know. And please, baby brother, be careful."

"I will, Karr. I promise. And let me know if you see something as well."

"I will. See you soon."

With that, Kitt and Karr went their separate ways. Karr just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen to Kitt. Sighing softly, Karr calmed his racing mind in order to focus on his job. Little did he know that his world would come crashing down.

Calling his end of the property uneventful, Karr was about to call Kitt to see how his search was doing until he heard a scream, both audible and on their link. As he raced to where he heard the screams, Karr began to feel like he was being burned. It was barely noticeable at first but as he tried to find his brother, the burning intensified.

As Karr was about to head in a different direction, he suddenly saw a forklift backing away from a pit of acid. There was something sticking out of the surface. When Karr drove closer, he suddenly gasped. It was Kitt!

Kitt was crying out Karr's name and pleading for his brother to help him but Karr couldn't. All he could do was sit there and watch his baby brother disappear into the acid. Karr couldn't remember much after that. Everything was such a blur, nothing made sense.

'When did the tow truck get here? I don't remember calling it', Karr thought. As he was trying to piece everything together, a gentle hand was placed on his nose. As the touch brought him back to his senses, Karr saw Michael standing there.

"Karr? You in there?"

"Huh? Michael? Wha-?"

"Sorry to bother you but the truck needs room to get Kitt out."

Without giving it much thought, Karr backed up so the truck could do it's work without much hinderance. Hearing a familiar noise, Karr brought his attention to the truck as it was slowly pulling the body of his baby brother out of the acid pit. Karr gasped, it didn't even look like Kitt anymore! There was nothing left of the once beautiful flawless Trans-Am that he called his brother. All there was left was a hulking gray carcass that didn't have any life left. Everything was gone.

As the Hazmat team was spraying off the acid from the lifeless car, Karr couldn't help but feel guilty. Why couldn't he have stayed with Kitt? Why did he split them up to search the property? Why couldn't he help when Kitt cried out for him? Never had Karr felt so helpless when he watched his baby brother being loaded onto the back of the tow truck.

No one could remember seeing Karr in such shock. He was driving as close as he could to the tow truck's rear end, making sure that the body of the Trans-Am was safe. As they made their way back to the Foundation's repair bay, the truck backed up and slowly lowered it's ramp and gently depositing Kitt's body onto solid ground. Karr waited for the truck to move so he could go in.

When the truck left, Karr just sat there. Then a few minutes later, he shifted into drive and quietly settled into a corner and watched. Soon darkness fell and everyone left to go home, Karr wanted to be close to Kitt. Being mindful of the machines around him, Karr positioned himself next to his baby brother. The older AI had heard that humans, even though unconscious, could hear their loved ones.

Hoping it would be true, Karr thought of what he could say. Then it clicked. He would only do this for Kitt. Karr sang softly, "Baby mine, don't you cry

Baby mine, dry your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart

Never to part

Baby of mine

Little one, when you play

Don't you mind what they say

Let those eyes sparkle and shine

Never a tear

Baby of mine

If they knew sweet little you

They'd end up loving you too

All of those people who scold you

What they'd give just for the right to hold you

From your head, down to your toes

You're not much, goodness knows

But you're so precious to me

Sweet as can be

Baby of mine

If they knew sweet little you

They'd end up loving you too

All those same people who scold you

What they'd give just for the right to hold you

From your head, down to your toes

You're not much, goodness knows

But you're so precious to me

Sweet as can be

Baby of mine

Baby of mine."

After he sang the song, Karr quietly cried. After awhile, Karr settled down as good memories came out of him and Kitt. The best ones he would forever keep were the ones where Kitt wanted the older AI in his life and where Kitt said he loved his brother.

The next day, Karr was wondering if Kitt would ever wake up and if he did, would the younger AI ever forgive him? Karr was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the faint flicker of red across Kitt's scanner or the faint call of his name. Only did the voice rise in intensity did Karr notice. He quickly raced to the side of the bay where Kitt was sitting and gently nuzzled him.

Everyone was surprised that Kitt recovered quickly. All of the damage that was caused by the acid was repaired and what was damaged beyond repair was replaced. Pretty soon, Kitt was back to his normal self. As Kitt was replaying what had happened at Byrock's property, a memory that he never saw came to him. But this memory was different, there was no sight, just a voice. A familiar voice. As he concentrated, the words became clearer. It was then he realized that Karr was singing to him but when?

Kitt remembered it was dark and he was frightened. It was then a voice was heard, it was soothing and calming. And very familiar. Kitt couldn't help but cling to the voice and let it bring him home to where he belonged.

Later that night, Kitt couldn't sleep since he had a nightmare about the acid pit and feeling the material eat through his MBS. Sensing that Kitt was awake, Karr gave Kitt a gentle nuzzle and softly sang, "You're so precious to me, Sweet as can be, baby of mine, baby of mine." As Kitt felt and heard the song, he yawned and went back to sleep. Before surrendering to sleep as well, Karr gave Kitt one last nuzzle and whispered, " I love you, Kitt." before shutting his systems down for the night.

How was it? Please leave a review if you did. Negative reviews will not be tolerated.


End file.
